DIAS DE BIBLIOTECA
by ELea-SLyTHeRiN
Summary: Reto de SombraGris en el foro Dramione. Los TIMOs y los EXTASIS se acercan y los alumnos de Hogwarts apenas tienen tiempo para divertirse.Pero los gemelos Weasley saben arreglarselas para compaginar sus estudios con la creacion de nuevos articulos de brom


_**Hola!!!!!! Vuelvo a dar guerra despues de DEMASIADO tiempo sin escribir ningun fic. Se que no tengo perdon por descuidar asi mis obligaciones y espero que no se vuelva a repetir un periodo sabático tan prolongado.**_

_**De momento os traigo este texto en respuesta al reto propuesto por SombraGris en el foro Dramione. Las condiciones eran realmente originales y reconozco que no ha sido nada facil darle forma a algo decente partiendo de esas frases tan indecentes. Esto es lo que ha salido en un momento de inspiración divina y ojalá lo disfruteis.**_

_**Aviso que el humor nunca ha sido mi punto fuerte, asi que no me sorprendería que no os arrancara ni una sonrisilla.**_

_**Adelante! Sacad vuestro lado mas Gryffindor que lo necesitareis para llegar al final de esta historia cortita pero intensa y MUY paranoica.**_

_**Espero que os guste!**_

_**Elea :p**_

* * *

**DIAS DE BIBLIOTECA  
by Elea**

Hogwarts, en época de exámenes, era el lugar mas aburrido del planeta. Tras las duras clases de la mañana apenas disponían de un par de horas para almorzar antes de consagrarse a una tarde de estudio en la biblioteca. Alumnos de quinto y séptimo se disputaban las mejores mesas y los libros mas completos para que sus exámenes finales fueran un autentico éxito.

Completamente entregados a sus gruesos libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sus aburridos pergaminos de Historia de la Magia y sus absurdos manuales de Adivinación, los alumnos habían olvidado el significado de la palabra "_diversión_". Incluso se había establecido una tregua entre Slytherin y Gryffindor hasta que los exámenes les dieran un respiro.

Por suerte, no todo en Hogwarts eran cabezas pensantes, empollones repelentes y disciplinados alumnos dedicados exclusivamente a sus obligaciones académicas. Todos los días, en un rincón de la biblioteca alejado de la señora Pince, los gemelos Weasley trataban de evitar que la rutina convirtiera a Hogwarts en un convento de clausura. En lugar de estudiar para sus exámenes, habían recopilado material para nuevas y divertidas creaciones que ponían a prueba durante la noche y en las horas de almuerzo. Incluso habían encontrado la inspiración en las páginas de viejos ejemplares de _PlayWitch_ que leían ocultos tras gruesos libros. Lo que había empezado como la planificación de una desmadrada fiesta erótica de fin de curso (y estudios, para ellos y sus compañeros de séptimo) había terminado en la gama más libidinosa de productos marca Weasley.

Aquella tarde, después de que Hermione los expulsara de la Sala Común por alterar el orden (y las hormonas) y no fomentar el hábito de estudio, Fred y George se acercaron a la biblioteca con sus últimos inventos escondidos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

Madam Pince perdió la cuenta de las veces que tuvo que regañarlos y amenazarlos con avisar a Filch, el conserje. Pero aquello más que un motivo para mantener la compostura era un incentivo para continuar sus altercados. "_**Filch se tira a Goyle**__, no cabe la menor duda_", había sugerido Lee Jordan durante una noche de excesos. Y los gemelos se morían por comprobarlo gracias a uno de sus más recientes inventos, el revelador de secretos sexuales. Se trataba de un (aparentemente) inofensivo vociferador que al abrirlo gritaba a los cuatro vientos los mas íntimos secretos de su víctima.

Los alumnos de quinto cerraban sus exámenes con las pruebas de las asignaturas optativas. Mientras Hermione trataba de descifrar el significado de 100 nuevas runas que ni siquiera entraban en el examen, Harry y Ron hojeaban sus apuntes de Adivinación sin mucho entusiasmo. Por mucho que se esforzaran en memorizar las diferencias entre interpretar los posos de té y disipar las sombras de la bola de cristal, ambos sabían que el examen práctico seria un verdadero desastre. A pesar de las recomendaciones de Hermione y su incesante insistencia para que trataran de tomárselo en serio, Harry se había dado por vencido. Había decidido listar todas las desgracias que se le vinieran a la mente y memorizarlas. Esas serían las respuestas a su examen. La larga lista, que contaba con mas de treinta predicciones nefastas, la encabezaba "_Solo conseguiré superar dos exámenes en mis TIMOs_" y continuaba enumerando malos augurios hasta "_Durante el próximo curso, __**Draco pretende**__(rá) __**encandilarnos con miraditas**__ en los vestuarios de quiddtich_". Llegado a este punto, Harry comprendió que su inspiración había tocado fondo y abandonó la biblioteca para dar un paseo por los alrededores y despejarse.

Con Hermione completamente absorta en su tarea y Harry lejos de la biblioteca, el aburrimiento de Ron alcanzó niveles enfermizos. Durante unos instantes se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de seguir el ejemplo de su amigo e inventarse las respuestas, pero incluso aquello le resultaba desmotivador y una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido sobre sus libros, una bola de pergamino rebotó en su cabeza y le hizo volver en sí. Provenía de la mesa que ocupaban Fred y George.  
Ron se acercó a ellos arrastrando los pies y bostezando descaradamente. Se acomodó en una silla y tras quejarse de lo tremendamente aburrido que estaba, confió en que sus hermanos le alegraran la tarde.

- Este es nuestro ultimo producto – susurró Fred, dejando sobre la mesa un vulgar termómetro muggle. Su padre lo había abandonado en el trastero de la madriguera y con un par de toques de varita habían perfeccionado su utilidad.

- Lo llamamos "_Calentómetro_" – aportó George.

- Aun esta en fase de pruebas pero… - continuó Fred, cediéndole la palabra a George con una pícara sonrisa.

- …**increíblemente Potter estaba totalmente cachondo** la última vez que lo utilizamos. – concluyó su hermano, bajando la voz.

Ron, levemente incomodo y colorado hasta las orejas, hubiera preferido no escuchar las ultimas palabras de George. Teniendo en cuenta que era compañeros de dormitorio, prefería no incluir las palabras "_Potter_" y "_cachondo_" en una misma frase. Además, si habían probado ese artefacto con Harry, nadie estaba a salvo del radar del Calentometro. Ron comenzó a inquietarse aún más. Había pasado buena parte de la tarde sentado enfrente de Hermione. ¿Y si se les había ocurrido activarlo? Ron abrió la boca para tratar de disimular y salir airoso de la situación, pero George se le adelantó.

- Y estas inocentes golosinas… - dijo, mientras le tendía un saquito repleto de Grageas Bertie Botts. Ron alargó la mano, se sirvió una y se la llevó a la boca.

- …te obligan a revelar tus más ocultas fantasías sexuales… - continuó Fred reprimiendo una carcajada. Ron se apresuró a escupir la gragea antes de que comenzara a hacer efecto y se frotó la lengua con la manga del jersey.

- … solo si las mezclas con zumo de calabaza o licores – aclaró George antes de que Ron sufriera un ataque de nervios. – Tenemos pensado echarlas en el ponche de Slytherin en la cena de mañana.

- No te lo puedes perder, hermanito – sentenció Fred antes de recoger el saco de grageas y guardarlo de nuevo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

- Eso seria un pasote – susurró Ron tras recuperar su color natural. Aunque como travesura de fin de curso seria insuperable, en realidad no estaba muy seguro de querer escuchar los secretos de Malfoy; ni a Goyle confesando "_**Besarte siempre es malditamente bueno**__, Crabbe_". Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de tan vomitivos pensamientos y se dio de bruces con una realidad aun más dura: su ultimo TIMO – pero no creo que sobreviva al examen de Adivinación.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada, asintieron y chocaron sonoramente las manos. Varios alumnos se giraron hacia ellos suplicándoles con la mirada un poco de orden y silencio. La señora Pince se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y jurar por lo bajo.

- Tenemos lo que necesitas, ¿verdad Fred? - mientras su hermano asentía, George sacó del bolsillo una pluma corriente.

- A prueba de inspecciones – aclaró en voz muy baja.

- Indetectable por los profesores – apuntó George- ni por los correctores.

- Lo conoce todo acerca del pasado, el presente y el futuro. – concluyó Fred.

- ¡La pluma de la verdad! – murmuraron al unísono. - ¡Utilízala bien porque sus efectos solo duran hora y media tras escribir la primera palabra con ella!

**&&&&&**

Al día siguiente, Ron se sentó en su pupitre más nervioso de lo habitual. No había comentado nada con Harry y mucho menos con Hermione sobre sus planes. Adivinación era una asignatura perdida, y si en aquella pluma había una remota posibilidad de no sacar un Troll, estaba dispuesto a aprovecharla aunque superara los límites de la ilegalidad. Tal y como sus hermanos habían asegurado, la pluma superó sin problemas los controles de seguridad y aquello lo tranquilizó un poco. No necesitó recurrir a ella durante la parte teórica. Las preguntas eran tremendamente fáciles y, cuando las puso en común con Harry durante el descanso, tuvo la certeza de haber respondido correctamente la mayoría de ellas. La parte práctica era todo un reto. Consistía en responder a diez cuestiones a través de las visiones que proporcionaban los posos de té, las cartas o la bola de cristal, entre otros artilugios. Ron no se lo pensó dos veces y confió en la precisión del último invento de Fred y George.

Al fin había llegado a la última pregunta. Unos últimos movimientos de muñeca sobre el pergamino y podría recibir a las esperadas vacaciones de verano. Antes de leerla vio como Harry abandonaba el aula, tras haberse inventado el examen al completo. Los demás compañeros que aún permanecían en sus pupitres agitaban desesperadamente las bolas de cristal o revolvían los posos de té buscando algo útil en ellos. Ron respiró profundamente y se centró en su pergamino.

_10. Tome la bola de cristal en sus manos, observe durante diez segundos y responda a la siguiente pregunta. ¿Que piensa la bruja de su derecha todas las noches antes de acostarse?_

Antes de responder, Ron cayó en la tentación de comprobar quien se sentaba a su lado. Para su sorpresa el pupitre estaba vacío, pero justo en ese momento la profesora McGonagall, que supervisaba el examen, pasó por su derecha. Ron esperó a que se alejara lo suficiente y empuñó la pluma. Se dejó llevar por sus ágiles movimientos hasta que la respuesta estuvo plasmada en el pergamino. Ron, completamente ruborizado, leyó atónito el resultado.

"_**Sirius Black me pone fierísima**_"

Meses después, Ron recibió la esperada carta con los resultados de sus TIMOs. Examinó atentamente las calificaciones de cada una de sus materias. Se esperaba sus altas puntuaciones en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Transformaciones, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Encantamientos. Le sorprendió haber superado, con el mínimo aprobado, Historia de la Magia. Estaba convencido de haber suspendido aquel examen para el que apenas había estudiado. Y su suspenso en Herbología no era ninguna novedad. Pero al llegar a la calificación de Adivinación tuvo que frotarse los ojos. Y después tenderle la carta a Harry para asegurarse de que, efectivamente, había obtenido un EXTRAORDINARIO.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Si has llegado hasta aquí te mereces un premio!!!**_

_**Espero que hayais disfrutado con esta paranoia y que no os haya defraudado mi regreso. Para cualquier cosa que querais comentar, ya sabeis, haced click sobre "GO" y lanzadme todos los tomates, rosas o dracos que querais.**_

_**:P**_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Elea :P**_


End file.
